guardiansofthegalaxytheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantis
Mantis - was a young empathic woman and leader of the Universal Believers. She is one of the main antagonists of Season 2. Information In the episode "Don't Stop Believin'" the Guardians of the Galaxy members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot encounter Mantis where she takes them through the tunnels beneath the Spartaxian Royal Palace in order to save Star-Lord. They go through various obstacles where Mantis tells them to believe. After the group frees Star-Lord, they end up in the throne room where the Cosmic Seed energy is even after a fight with the robots there and a brief fight with Emperor J'son. When Mantis claims that J'son is a tyrant, she tries to attack him only to be subdued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. While being remanded to the dungeon, Mantis still claims that J'son is a tyrant and that they will eventually believe that fact. In the episode "Lyin' Eyes," Mantis had escaped from the Spartaxian Dungeon and has joined her cult, the Universal Believers's fellow members in a criminal only auction house on Knowhere. While accessing the vault in Knowhere's Sinus Cavity to look for the Pocket Dimension Vial, Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer run into Mantis who has gained Ebony Maw of the Black Order as the latest member of the Universal Believers. They defeat Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer and then have the Blood Brothers dispose of them on a nearby planet. Upon the two of them being rescued by Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot, Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer confront Mantis and the rest of the Universal Believers on their flagship that was orbiting another planet. They used a device which converts mental energy into physical energy to aid them in combat. With the help of Rocket Raccoon's lies, the Guardians of the Galaxy cause doubt in the cult's belief and thus removes their powers allowing them to defeat Mantis, Ebony Maw, and the rest of the Universal Believers fanatics. In the episode "Black Helmet Women," Mantis and the Universal Believers were able to steal the sarcophagus from the Guardians of the Galaxy. During a fight on the Universal Flagship, Gamora in the Nova Centurion helmet managed to damage the Universal Believers' ship and the Guardians of the Galaxy make off with the sarcophagus as Mantis and the Universal Believers work to recharge their flagship's engines. In the episode "Me and You and a Dog Named Cosmo," Mantis and Ebony Maw drain Cosmo the Spacedog's energies as part of their plans to disrupt the Rigellian Peace Conference on Nowhere. The Guardians of the Galaxy managed to cause their flagship to crash into Knowhere's cranium. In the episode "Can't Get It Out of My Head," Mantis and the Universal Believers use the advantage of their crashed flagship to turn Knowhere's inhabitants into zombies that obey the Universal Believer's orders where the zombies build a weapon that they will use on Xandar and the sarcophagus. When their plot is thwarted, the Universal Believers' flagship drifts towards Xandar. In the episode "Rock Your Baby," Mantis, Ebony Maw, and the Universal Believers confront the Guardians of the Galaxy and Cosmo when the sarcophagus hatches into a Warlock. With help from Cosmo and Warlock's evolving powers, the Guardians of the Galaxy get away from the Universal Believers. In the episode "Back in Black," it was revealed that Mantis and the Universal Believers had been imprisoned in a secret lab that was run by J'son where is the Universal Believers' patriarch. Upon drawing Sam Alexander to Spartax, she manipulates events that lead to him freeing J'son. In the episode "Knights in Black Helmets," Mantis and J'son take Sam Alexander to a Xandarian spaceship that was in the stomach of a space whale. When it comes to the room where the Nova Centurian Helmets are, Mantis believes she has obtained a true one. When she tries it on, she is turned to stone which then crumbles into dust. Powers and Abilities Empathy Empathic Manipulation Enhanced Durability Appearances Season 1 ."Don't Stop Believin'" Season 2 ."Lyin' Eyes" ."Black Helmet Woman" ."Me and You and a Dog Named Cosmo" ."Can't Get It Out of My Head" (Hologram) ."Rock Your Baby" ."Back in Black" ."Knights in Black Helmets" (Death) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villans Category:Dead characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes